Aurel, Daystar
by Kat Tru
Summary: I don't know if this is a Mary-Sue or not, I don't think it is. It is about Arwen and Aragorn's little sister and.....well you'll see.


To everyone who is reading one of my other fics, I am so sorry about doing more fics. But with all of these storylines that keep popping in my head and won't go away, making it hard to concentrate on my other stories and aiding the writer's blocks that I am prone to. So in hopes that this will help me in writing my other ones I shall be posting others as I write them.  
  
This is my first LotR fic. I only just started reading LotR fics the past few weeks, but have been a LotR fan for a long time. In quite a few that I have read the author has given Arwen a sister and I got to thinking, what if Aragorn had a sister? Then the idea immediately went further: What if Aragorn and Arwen had a sister in common? Meaning: What if Elrond and Aragorn's mother had a daughter together? *Very* unlikely, I know, but humor me. This is going to be a Legolas/OC romance (yes I know how many of those there are, but it was another idea that just screamed to be put in.) But it will also be an Aragorn/Arwen romance as well. The first chapter takes place many years before The Fellowship, around a day after Aragorn and Arwen meet for the first time so he is almost 20 and she is...well, a *lot* older than him as is Legolas. Aragorn and Arwen's sister is about 10 years younger than Aragorn.  
  
*PLEASE* let me know what you think!  
  
"" mean talking '' thinking ^^ speaking in Sindarin ~~ speaking telepathically  
  
Disclaimer: We all know that I do not own Lord of the Rings, no matter how much I would like to, so let's not be stupid about this. Anyone and anything that you do not recognize is mine, that's it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good!" A tall dark hair young man moved around the courtyard, sword in hand carefully instructing the small girl opposite him, who held a smaller sword, barely bigger than a dagger.  
  
The young man began to pick up the pace of his strokes.  
  
The girl swiftly brought her speed up to match his.  
  
"Come on! I know you can do better!"  
  
The girl's lips became a firm line and she picked up the pace herself, now going on the offensive as opposed to the defensive that she had been in the whole time.  
  
The young man automatically switched to defensive, blocking the tiny child's strokes easily.  
  
They kept on going until the child began to get tired and decided to end it...  
  
She kicked him in the shins.  
  
He yelped in surprise more than pain and she giggled from behind her hand.  
  
He looked up at her with a mock glare, dropped his sword and started to chase her.  
  
She shrieked with laughter and shed her weapon as well as she began to run.  
  
After a few moments he scooped her up in his arms, both of them laughing and began to tickle her.  
  
"Yield!" he commanded.  
  
"NEVER!" she cried through her laughter all the while twisting to and fro trying to get free.  
  
Suddenly they heard some light laughter and looked up.  
  
"Arwen!" The little girl finally was able to squirm out of the man's arms. She ran over to the beautiful, dark haired, Elvin woman, who knelt down, gathered her into her arms and picked her up.  
  
"Now what were the two of you up to before this occurred?" she asked the little girl gently as she tucked a dark strand of wavy hair, so like her own, behind the child's pointy ear.  
  
"Estel was helping me practice!" The little girl was grinning. Her smile and happiness were contagious and Arwen couldn't help but to smile as well.  
  
"Is that so?" She looked up at Aragorn, who was retrieving their swords. "Well you need to be done for the day, for important people are coming and Father wants us to get ready to meet them."  
  
The little girl tilted her head to the side. "Really? Who?"  
  
"Elves of Mirkwood and many other places, as well as Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."  
  
The little girl gasped her eyes wide. "Truly?"  
  
Arwen nodded. "So Father says that you must be on your best behavior, Hênelena!"  
  
"I will be!" Hênelena nodded eagerly.  
  
"Good! Now go on up to your room and I will be up in a moment to help you get ready." Arwen set her younger half-sister down and she ran off.  
  
Arwen watched her go then turned to Aragorn, who had become serious; he saved the playful manner for only his little half-sister.  
  
"Does he wish me to come as well?" He looked at Arwen intently.  
  
She nodded. The young Heir of Isildur intrigued her. "He will not make you come, but I believe that you will get along with the Prince of Mirkwood very well and should come."  
  
He nodded wordlessly as he wrapped the swords. Then he nodded to her, his eyes intense. "I shall go get ready."  
  
Arwen watched him go then left as well to help her sister.  
  
~*~  
  
Elena and her family stood in the area where the visitors would soon be arriving, waiting to greet them. Elena and Arwen stood to Elrond's left, Elena between her sister and father, and Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir stood to Elrond's right.  
  
As the first three of the visiting Elves rode in Elena looked up at her older sister nervously; Arwen smiled at her reassuringly and took her tiny hand in her own.  
  
"Mae govannen, Lord Thranduil!" (Welcome, Lord Thranduil!) Elrond called.  
  
Elena noticed that all of the Elves had light colored hair unlike her father's, her sister's, her brothers', and her own.  
  
The tallest one, who appeared to be the oldest, walked up to them. The other two Elves followed just behind him.  
  
"Thank you Lord Elrond. I believe you have met my eldest son, Legolas." He turned his gray eyes to the younger Elf to his right, who had blue eyes.  
  
"Once, some years ago." Elrond nodded to Legolas, who nodded in return.  
  
Lord Thranduil turned to the second Elf, whose eyes were green. "And this is my younger son, Eärorn."  
  
Nods again.  
  
Elrond turned to Aragorn. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He nodded to each of them and they to him. "My daughter, Arwen, and sons, Elladan and Elrohir you know." Nods. Elrond looked down at Elena. "And this is my youngest child, Hênelena."  
  
Elena nodded her head as her father and older siblings had done, smiling slightly shyly.  
  
The three Elves smiled and nodded in return.  
  
Elrond called for a servant who then led the visitors to their rooms, soon after more Elves arrived. And they kept on coming, soon names and faces blurred together for Elena; the only ones she was able to really keep straight were Lord Thranduil's, Legolas's and Eärorn's, and that was only because they were the first ones she met.  
  
Elena waited until the Elves, whom they had just greeted were lead off then turned to her father. "Ada?" (Father?)  
  
Elrond looked at her. "Yé, Aier?" (Yes, Little One?)  
  
^Can I go rest? I am really tiered.^  
  
^Not yet. We must greet one last group, the Elves of Lothlorian.^ He gently shook his head then looked back at the entryway.  
  
Elena bit her lip, her stomach twisting. She had heard a lot about the lord and lady of Lothlorian, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel; Arwen's, Elrohir's and Elladan's grandparents, that alone was enough to make Elena nervous. On top of that they were considered two of the wisest and greatest Elves alive in Middle Earth; Lady Galadriel was the oldest living being in Middle Earth.  
  
Elena worried her lip as thought ran through her head.  
  
What it they didn't like her? Would they not like her because she was the daughter of a woman other than their daughter, Celebrían? Would they not like her because she didn't act like most young Elvin girls? Would they just not like her?  
  
Arwen noticed her little sister's distress. She knelt down next to her and spoke softly. ^Do not chew on your lip so, aier, you will cause it to hurt and bleed.^  
  
Elena immediately released her lip, but she still looked worried.  
  
^It is alright,^ Arwen soothed. ^You need not be afraid.^ She looked directly into the child's eyes. ^Remember, your family loves you; that is what matters the most.^  
  
^But are they not family?^ Elena looked confused.  
  
"Yé." She nodded. ^But not yours if you do not wish them to be.^  
  
Elena still looked unsure.  
  
^I know that you want them to like you, mostly because of us, but if they don't, it is alright.^ She gently stroked her face.  
  
Elena smiled gratefully and wrapped her arms around her neck. Arwen returned the embrace, a small smile on her face.  
  
Just then a group rode through the entrance and Arwen stood up, taking Elena's hand once again.  
  
At the front of the group were two Elves that Elena knew right away had to be Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel; she clung to Arwen's hand a little more tightly.  
  
Arwen smiled understandingly and gently squeezed her hand to reassure her.  
  
The Elves dismounted and came forward.  
  
Elena was silent as greetings and introductions were made, all the while she watched the Lord and Lady.  
  
Lord Celeborn was very handsome; he had a kind, wise face.  
  
Lady Galadriel's reputation of being unspeakably beautiful was true, she was possibly the fairest Elf, except for Arwen, Elena had ever seen in her opinion. Galadriel's face held wisdom and a look that spoke of one who had seen many ages.  
  
Just then Galadriel looked at her out of the corner of her eye, making eye contact. Elena's eyes became wide; she knew in that moment that even if she wanted to break eye contact with her she would not be able to, until Galadriel was ready to.  
  
~Do not be afraid, Aier.~  
  
The voice in Náta's mind was as soft and gentle as a breeze, and as melodic as the most beautiful piece of music. Elena had heard that Galadriel could speak into other's minds yet it was still a bit of a shock as she experienced it. But she could not feel upset for long for Galadriel's voice and her presence in her mind were soothing, working to calm her fears.  
  
~We will not judge you by your parentage, for you are in no way at fault for it.~  
  
Elena relaxed a great deal.  
  
There was a soft laugh in her head. ~And as far as your not being like other children, that is not something to be ashamed of at all.~  
  
Elena lowered her head slightly, biting her lip, blushing.  
  
There was a light laugh and the presence was gone.  
  
".my youngest child, Hênelena."  
  
Elena was able to nod her head to them.  
  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Hênelena." Galadriel's voice flowed like the river that protected Imladris. "We have heard much about you."  
  
"Indeed." Celeborn's voice was deep and reminded Elena of the wind blowing through the trees. "I hope we shall get to know you."  
  
Elena smiled and nodded. "It would be an honor."  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel smiled.  
  
Elrond then showed them to their rooms himself, telling Elena and her siblings that they could go. Elena suddenly felt beyond exhausted and drooped against her sister, who picked her up and took her to her room. Arwen gently tucked Elena in.  
  
^That wasn't so bad, now was it?^ She smiled, slightly teasing.  
  
Elena smiled back sleepily. ^They seem nice.^  
  
^They are, and I do not doubt that they like you already.^  
  
The child yawned. ^How are you always so optimistic?^  
  
Arwen's smile became sad. ^Because I fear that I will not be able to be so forever.^  
  
Elena's eyes had glazed over in an Elvin sleeping trance before Arwen finished speaking.  
  
Arwen smiled at her little sister then leaned over and kissed her forehead. She silently slipped out of the room, letting the little girl rest before the long night of festivities.  
  
~*~  
  
Elena woke up an hour later. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She looked around her room and saw that it was some time still before the feast, but she knew that she would not be falling asleep again until afterward. So she decided to go for a walk.  
  
Most would have thought it odd for such a young child to be out alone, but it wasn't for Elena. She made her way through Imladris, it was quite a maze, but she had lived here all her life and knew every inch of it inside and out. She had reached a courtyard on the other side of the house before she realized that she didn't have a proper destination in mind so she stopped and thought. She glanced at the sky and noticed that the sun was approaching the horizon and a smile crept across her face as she got an idea. She ran through the house and gardens, seemingly haphazardly, until she reached where she wanted to be.  
  
It was a tall rock formation with a clear view of both the East and West horizons. She sat down on top of it to watch the sunset. So intent and so at peace was she that she almost didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She whipped around and found herself staring into the beautiful blue eyes of the Lady Galadriel. Elena shot up in respect.  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Do not let me interrupt your watching the sun, I just wish to speak to you."  
  
Elena nodded. "Of course, my lady!"  
  
Galadriel gestured for her to sit back down then took a seat herself. Elena almost gaped at the sight of the great Elvin queen sitting on top of a rock like a child, but she made it look graceful and lovely, something that Elena had seen only Arwen pull off, and she was sure she herself would never be able to do.  
  
Galadriel looked at her, smiling in amusement. "I look odd to you." It was not a question.  
  
Elena's cheeks burned and she bowed her head. "I mean no disrespect - "  
  
Galadriel raised her hand to stop her, smiling still. "It is alright, aier. I know that you didn't."  
  
Elena blew out a relieved breath.  
  
Galadriel laughed lightly, and then studied Elena. "You look up to your sister," again it was not a question, "and your brother, Elessar."  
  
Elena looked up at her. "Of course, I have known Estel all my life and Arwen is my only sister."  
  
Galadriel nodded. "But in some ways you try to emulate her."  
  
Elena knew what that meant, but she could not decide if the Lady of Light meant that in a good or bad way. "She is well thought of by many," she finally settled for.  
  
Galadriel smiled. "She is indeed."  
  
"I hear a 'but' in there," Elena commented.  
  
Galadriel laughed. "Indeed there is. It is good for you to learn from your sister, for she can teach you many things, 'but,'" a smile twitched at her lips, "you need to follow your own path. Only then will you come into your own."  
  
Elena looked at her. She chewed on her lip, a bad habit of hers. "Will I ever be anywhere near as lady like and beautiful as she?" she burst out.  
  
Galadriel smiled. "You will be beautiful one day, not in the same way as Arwen Undomiel, for there can only be one Evenstar, but in a way that is all your own, and you will be known as the Aurel, Daystar, of your people."  
  
Elena tilted her head and looked off at the sunset, she found this hard to believe, that she would one day be looked upon in such a way by her people instead of with scorn. But she knew that Galadriel was wise and she thought it better not to question her word.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later Elena sat in a corner reading a book of Elvin history. Every once in a while she would look up and watch the other Elf children playing, little girls playing with dolls and other feminine things, boys playing with their toy swords, daggers and bows and arrows.  
  
Finally she sighed, closed her book, stood up and wandered out to the garden, alone. She didn't mind being alone, she spent a good amount of time by herself. She settled on a bench, her feet couldn't reach the ground; she swung them back and forth. She was about to open her book to read once more, but changed her mind and closed it. Instead she leaned her head back and looked at the stars. After a few moments she heard footsteps.  
  
"Estel," she didn't look away from the sky, "how many stars do you think are up in the sky?"  
  
Aragorn came over and sat down next to her. "I do not know, Aier. More than can be counted in any being's lifetime."  
  
She looked at her brother. "Even an Elf's?"  
  
He nodded and she looked back at the sky.  
  
Aragorn watched his little sister, he knew her reasons for being alone, but he did not like it that she was alone so much.  
  
"How about we work on your archery, Elena?"  
  
Elena eyes went right to her brother, sparkling with excitement. "Yé!"  
  
She jumped off of the bench, grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the practice range.  
  
Aragorn could only smile as he watched her gather her small bow and arrows. She loved archery most of all fighting skills; her aim was very good for an Elf her age, but she had so much trouble knocking the arrow. Aragorn had been working with her for years on this and still she had trouble.  
  
He watched as she struggled to knock the arrow. Finally he sighed, went over and knelt down beside her. He guided her hands with his own; when ever he did this he could not help but notice how his hand would completely engulf her own and it made him painfully aware of how easily he could hurt her without trying. Finally they had the arrow knocked; Aragorn stepped back. Elena let the arrow fly with a twang. She had only shot off about three arrows when Elladan came to the range.  
  
"Aragorn, Ada wishes to see you."  
  
"Of course." He stood up; then turned to Elena. "I shall be back as soon as I can, keep on practicing."  
  
Náta nodded. Elladan smiled gently at her and stroked her hair, she grinned back. Then he and Aragorn left.  
  
Elena carefully aimed then released the arrow. When it hit she was quite pleased. Then she blew out a frustrated breath as she went about the task of knocking the arrow.  
  
She had just begun struggling when her Elvin hearing picked up the faintest of footsteps. "Who's there?" she demanded. "Show your face, stranger!"  
  
Just then Legolas came around the corner, amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
Elena's face became bright red. She could not believe that she had just shouted at the Prince of Mirkwood. She bowed her head not just in shame but also to hide her flaming cheeks. "Your pardon, my lord! I did not know that it was a guest!"  
  
Legolas just smiled. "It is alright. Though I am curious as to how you knew that I was more or less a stranger to you, even though you could not see me?"  
  
Elena blush anew, but lighter. "I heard your footsteps; they were not like any of those known to me."  
  
Legolas looked at her with surprised interest. "You can tell the difference between different people's footsteps?"  
  
She looked up at him and nodded. "Yé, I study quite a bit; it is very quiet, I started listening to different people's footsteps and just began to be able to tell the difference." She ended with a shrug.  
  
Legolas nodded. "I see." He looked at her closely. "Your name is Hênelena, is it not?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It means Child of the Stars, does it not?"  
  
"That is correct, Lord Legolas." Her lips twitched slightly after she said that.  
  
Legolas looked at her, amused as well. "And what do you find amusing, Aier?"  
  
Elena bit her lip, trying not to giggle. "It is just funny saying 'Lord Legolas' with the two L's together."  
  
Legolas grinned at her. "I do agree that it is ackward. I suppose you will just have to call me Legolas, Hênelena."  
  
Elena knew that this was an honor, for she was so young. "Everyone just calls me Elena, you may call me such."  
  
Legolas smiled. "So why are you out here, Elena, and not inside playing with the other children?"  
  
Elena looked away. "They don't like me much. Few children do."  
  
Legolas looked at the small child in concern. "Why not?"  
  
She shrugged. "I am just so different from them. I can, and do, act lady- like, but I prefer to do archery, sword fighting and other such things, as well as reading. Most Elvin girls my age like to play with dolls and such. I have but one doll that my mother gave to me but I don't really play with her much."  
  
Legolas looked at her, perplexed. "Than why don't you play with the boys?"  
  
Elena's looked at him strangely. "Because I am a girl." She said it as though it was perfectly obvious. "Boys don't like playing with girls." She shrugged. "Some children are nice enough, but I don't get along with them well enough to be friends. Others, though, are just mean."  
  
Legolas's eyes narrowed. "What do they do that is mean?"  
  
Elena shrugged again, she seemed to do that a lot. "Some, not many, act mean other's call me names when they *think* that my back is turned."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A lot of names, dirty names. But one that I am called to my back," her lips twitched into a sad smile, "or not so to my back, by even adults is 'Lord Elrond's Bastard Daughter.'"  
  
Legolas looked at her incredulously.  
  
Elena looked at him. "Well that, at least, is one that is true. I have been called bad things that aren't true. And besides, my family has made my heritage no secret, and has told me that it is one to be proud of it, so I just ignore what they say."  
  
Legolas nodded. He was surprised at how mature and frank she was for someone so young. "Do you have any friends?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not many outside of my family and none that are anywhere near my age."  
  
"You are very close to your family?"  
  
"Yé. I am closest to my father, my sister and my brother, Estel."  
  
"Estel?" Legolas tilted his head to the side.  
  
"That is what we called him most of his life, but it is not his real name. His real name is Aragorn son of Arathorn; I am one of the few people who still call him Estel."  
  
The realization that she was a good part human hit Legolas like a ton of bricks and he immediately felt for the child who was an outcast among her peers in this society, not only for the fact that she liked different things than most children of her age and gender did, but for her parentage, which was not at all her fault.  
  
He looked at her intently and could see that it distressed her, no matter how hard she was trying to hide it.  
  
He looked down at the bow and arrow in her hands. "You were practicing archery?"  
  
Elena's face immediately lit up. "Yé! It is my favorite! Estel was helping me practice."  
  
"How are you at it?" He didn't have to fake interest in this subject for it was something that he too enjoyed and excelled at.  
  
"My aim is good," she started, then she began to squirm, "but I have a lot of trouble knocking the arrow."  
  
Legolas furrowed his brow. "Show me."  
  
She took stance then began the fight to knock the arrow.  
  
Legolas watched her carefully. She was doing it correctly, but apparently it wasn't working for her. He pressed his lips together thinking.  
  
"Hold for a moment." He went over to her.  
  
Elena did so. He knelt down beside her and gently adjusted her fingers the slightest amount then stood up again and stepped back. "Now try."  
  
She looked rather skeptical, but did as she was told.  
  
And was able to knock the arrow immediately. She looked up at him with shock and joy. "How did you do that?!"  
  
He smiled and showed her. He had her practice knocking the arrow several times, until her fingers and hands remembered the position and she was able to do it all on her own.  
  
Legolas stepped back. "Now knock the arrow and send it off as fast as you can. Accuracy does not matter right now."  
  
She nodded then turned her attention to the target. Náta whipped out the arrow as fast as she could, knocked it and let it fly. Her aim wasn't as good as it could have been if she had taken her time, she hit just off of the target, but all things considered it wasn't too bad.  
  
She turned to Legolas with the biggest grin ever; Legolas could not have stopped the smile that spread across her face even if he had wanted to.  
  
Clapping came from the entrance; Legolas and Elena swiftly turned toward the sound.  
  
There stood Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
Elena ran up to them. "Did you see?!"  
  
"Yes, yes we did! Well done!" Aragorn's features softened into a smile as he looked at his sister.  
  
Elena turned back to Legolas. "Legolas helped me!"  
  
Aragorn looked up at Legolas, curiously. "Did he now?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Arwen knelt down next to Elena. "Well then, what do you say?"  
  
Elena turned to Legolas, her smile bigger than ever. "Hannon le, Legolas!" (Thank you, Legolas!)  
  
She ran up to him and before anyone could react hugged him around the waist.  
  
Legolas was shocked; he was unable to react at first but soon recovered and hugged her back. "It was a pleasure, Elena."  
  
Elena pulled away, smiling.  
  
Arwen went over to them. "Elena, Ada asked me to bring you to dinner." She reached out her hand.  
  
Elena took it. She turned to Aragorn and Legolas. "Are you both coming?"  
  
Aragorn looked over at Legolas. "I need to speak to Legolas first." He looked back at the small girl. "We shall join you soon."  
  
She smiled and allowed Arwen to lead her off.  
  
Once Arwen and Elena were out of hearing range, even for an Elf, Legolas turned to Aragorn. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
Aragorn looked off in the direction that Arwen and Elena had gone. "Sweet," he looked back at Legolas, "isn't she?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas wasn't completely sure what he wanted to tell him.  
  
"I want to thank you for being so kind to Elena, so few are outside of our family." Aragorn crossed his arms.  
  
"I do not really see why. She *is* different, more mature and frank than most her age, but I do not see how that is bad, yet she is also gentle and kind." Legolas replied truthfully.  
  
"Yes, she is." Aragorn looked off again.  
  
Legolas decided to ask the question that had been burning in his mind. "Why does she act the way she does?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, hanging his head. "Elrond foresaw, when Elena was born, that she would grow up quickly, that she would not be able to maintain her childhood innocence and would act like an adult at a very young age. It began when she was only six years. She has been able to maintain a somewhat cheerful outlook, and we try to make it so she can somewhat keep that." He looked up at Legolas. "We do not know why this is happening to her, but it is."  
  
Legolas nodded. "She cares a lot for her family."  
  
A small smile appeared on Aragorn's lips. "Yes, she is loving and *very* loyal to her family and what few friends she has."  
  
Aragorn looked off into the distance without really seeing anything, thinking. Legolas was similarly lost in thought, and then he turned to Aragorn. "Why do you tell me this?"  
  
Aragorn was drawn out of his aimless gaze and he looked at Legolas. "I want you to understand. To understand why she is the way she is. And other things."  
  
Legolas scrutinized Aragorn. "What you mean is that want to warn me."  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows in surprise, but not at what he had said, but at that he had realized that so quickly.  
  
"That with one wrong word I could speed the loss and make her wary of even friends and family."  
  
Aragorn looked at him with respect. "Then you know what I ask."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I would never have betrayed the trust that she placed in me, even if you had never asked."  
  
Aragorn nodded to him gratefully. "I believe that Arwen was right when she said that we would get along."  
  
Legolas grinned at that, Aragorn returned the smile. They shook hands, sealing the understanding.  
  
"Come, let us go to dinner." Aragorn gestured with his arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner was a loud, long, joyous affair. There were several tables, most of them for adults and older Elvin children and one table for the young children. Hênelena, however, did not sit at the children's table. She sat between Aragorn and Arwen; Arwen next to their father and Aragorn next to Legolas. Hênelena listened quietly and intently to the adult's conversations, asking questions every once in a while, but not really contributing. She mostly listened to conversations involving fighting techniques and of affairs abroad.  
  
It soon became late and Elrond told Elena that she could go to bed and that he would be up to say good night in a bit. So she said good night to her brothers, Legolas, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and other guests then allowed Arwen to lead her to her room.  
  
Elena lay in bed, holding her doll, listening intently to her sister tell her a bed time tale when their father came into the room. He stood by the door waiting quietly until Arwen had finished her story. Arwen then stood, kissed Elena on the forehead, said goodnight and left.  
  
Elrond then went and sat by his daughter's bed. Immediately she captured his right hand and began tracing the lines of it.  
  
He smiled at her. "Did you enjoy the evening?"  
  
"Yé Ada!" She kept her attention on the task she was performing but her answer was truthful and enthusiastic.  
  
"Aragorn told me that Legolas Greenleaf helped you with your archery."  
  
"Yé!" Her answer was even more enthusiastic than the first. "He helped me so that I could knock my arrow!"  
  
He smiled. "That is good."  
  
Elena brought his hand to her left cheek and held it there with her left hand. She looked up at her father and began to trace his facial features thoughtfully. "Ada?"  
  
"Yé, Aier?"  
  
Her brows drew together slightly. "Lady Galadriel told me that one day I would be beautiful like Arwen, but in my own way." She paused in her talking, but not in her tracing. "That I would be known as Hênelena Aurel."  
  
Elrond smiled gently at her. Galadriel and he had spoken before, they both knew that Elena would be as unique and special as her older sister, Galadriel had only confirmed it when she told him of what she had seen in the mirror.  
  
Elena finished tracing his face, looking at him curiously. "Do you think that is true?"  
  
Elrond smiled and ran his free hand along the side of her face. "Galadriel is very wise; I would find it hard to doubt her word."  
  
Elena accepted this quietly. She finally released his hand.  
  
Elrond leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Aier."  
  
Elena smiled. "Good night, Ada."  
  
~*~  
  
I do not fully understand how it works that Arwen is the Evenstar, but I took my own swing at this and I happen to like it, thank you! That was the first chapter, it mostly was to introduce Elena, I hope you liked it! I hear a lot of people talk about Mary Sue stories; I do not know what warrants one, so I am not sure if this is one. Anywho, *please* let me know what you think! 


End file.
